wl1101demonartfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Weston
Lucy Weston is the Main Protagonist of Demon Art. She is the reincarnation of the original Lucy. She is the youngest child of the Weston Family line. She is a member of the Magic Knight Squad Demon Art. Her dream is to find the true history of the world. Appearance Lucy is beautiful white girl. She is very short in height. She has long blonde hair that goes down to her waist. Lucy has big blue eyes that almost seem intimating . She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. She is very self conscious of her height. Most people see her as a kind and caring individual on her first impression. Personality Lucy is the complete opposite of Wen. She is kind, cheerful, and always polite. She is very friendly and can makes friends with anymore. She loves to please authority. She often nags Wen when he skips. She often shuts herself of to her family and only opens up to her friends. Lucy is very smart and often uses it to her advantage. She very overconfident in herself. History Lucy was born to Elder and Eden Weston. Elder is a General in the Royal Knights. She is the youngest of 4 siblings. All of her siblings were geniuses while she was below average. Her father trained them constantly so one of them could succeed him as Captain. Her Older Brother was her hero but he slowly became like her Father.Her mother loved Lucy very much as she was kind. Eden even though she was a noble often visited the poor. During the trips, She would bring Lucy to help her. Lucy was sad for awhile as her mother stopped making those trips and confronted her about it calling her noble trash. Lucy didn't know that Eden has come down with a disease. Eden and Lucy went the where poor lived and were attacked by men and while being sick Lucy tried to protect Lucy but she died. Erhart and the others came to save her. For the next 5 years Lucy spent enduring harsh backlash from everyone and decided to run away. She eventually met Wen & Leo and joined Demon Art. Plot Magic Spirit Magic She was given the ability to call on Spirits to help her in battle by her Mother. She made contracts with some Olympian Keys . Poseidon Poseidon is the 1st key, Lucy ever got. She is a mermaid with a bad temper that controls water. Ares Ares is the 2nd Key, Lucy ever got. He is a bull that wields a array of weapons. Apollo Apollo is the 3rd Key, Lucy ever got. He is man with arms on his back, he wields swords. Hestia Hestia is the 4th Key,Lucy got Hestia after the Daybreak Mission. She is a maid with different types of power. Artemis Artemis is the 5th Key, Lucy got after the Wind Dungeon Mission. He wields a bow and arrow. Zeus Zeus is the 6th Key, Lucy got after. Zeus disguised himself as an old man after he was banished from the Spirit World. Zeus is the leader of the Olympians, he looks like a young man who controls the sky. Athena Athena is the 7th Key, Lucy got after beating Sorano. She is young woman who controls pink energy. Hermes Hermes is the 8th Key, Lucy got after beating Sorano. He is a young man who controls sound. Aphrodite Aphrodite is the 9th Key, Lucy got after beating Sorano. She can control her and other's appearance. Hades Hades is the 10th Key, Lucy got after Zeus defeated him. He is a goat man who is a expert fighter. Cruck Cruck is one of Lucy's Keys. He is living library. Hologrim Hologrim is one of Lucy's Keys. He is a huge shield Lyra Lyra is one of Lucy's Keys. She can sing songs. Rum Rum is one of Lucy's Keys. He is a pet. Other Spirits # Thyce # Hephaestus Navigation Category:Characters Dragon Heart Demon Art